1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device, and more particularly to a restart protection device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the development of large home supply and appliance mall malls, people would carry out some home minor works by DIY in order to saving the expense for hiring a professional engineer, for example, house repairs, furniture assembly, air conditioner installation, etc. To carry out the home minor works by DIY, power tool (or electric tool) is one of the important and necessary hand tools.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a stereo view of a conventional power tool. Generally, the power of the power tool 1′ does come from a build-in battery; However, for the power tool 1′ having high output power, as shown in FIG. 1, it is connected to an external electrical power through an electrical cable 13′ for obtaining enough electrical power. For this reason, when a user want to use the power tool 1′ having high output power, the user needs to connect the electrical cable 13′ of the power tool 1′ to the external electrical power 2′ in advance; and then, the user is able to hold the handle portion 11′ of the power tool 1′ and align the output portion 15′ of the power tool 1′ to an object, so as to complete the home minor work by pressing the trigger switch 12′ of the power tool 1′.
Continuously referring to FIG. 1, and please simultaneously refer to FIG. 2, there is shown a schematic power-outputting diagram of the conventional power tool 1′. As shown in FIG. 2, when the user presses the trigger switch 12′, the power energy supplied by the electrical power 2′ can be coupled to the motor 14 disposed in the power tool 1′ through the trigger switch 12′, such that the motor 14, is able to operate and provide an output power. However, there are un-normal operation situation when the power tool 1′ is operated by the user:
Un-Normal Operation Situation (1)
For the users having bad habits for operating the power tool 1′, they often turn off the power tool 1′ by directly unplugging the electrical cable 13′ from the electrical power 2′, without switching off the trigger switch 12′ in advance. Therefore, when the user connects the electrical cable 13′ of the power tool 1′ to the external electrical power 2′, the motor 14′ of the power tool 1′ would immediately operate because the current outputted from electrical power 2′ directly flows into the motor 14′, such that the nails in the output portion 15′ are shot out and then cause some unexpected accidents.
Un-Normal Operation Situation (2)
The electrical power 2′ is suddenly tripped off and then be immediately recovered under the power tool 1′ is used by the user; in the meantime, the motor 14′ of the power tool 1′ would immediately operate because the current outputted from electrical power 2′ directly flows into the motor 14′, such that the output portion 15′ of the power tool 1′ would rotate by a high speed and then cause some unexpected accidents.
Through above descriptions, it can find that, it is very important to dispose a restart protection device or module in the conventional power tool 1′. Accordingly, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a restart protection device and a method thereof, wherein the restart protection device can be installed in the power tool for preventing the accidents resulted from the above-mentioned un-normal operation situation of the power tool.